kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryu Kaseki
Ryu Kaseki (化石　竜) is Kamen Rider Paleo '''(仮面ライダーパレオ), main protagonist and titular rider of the fan story Kamen Rider Paleo. He is also known as the '''Medu Sauria in his monster form. Personality Ryu is timid and tends to keep to himself. He doesn't like getting into conflict with other people, and will avoid it as best he can. He is gullible, weak-willed, and cowardly, even while in his Rider Form-during which his body seems to be under the control of the dinosaurs themselves. He is self-doubting and very apologetic, even to the monsters he fights. He has a horrible stutter, and sometimes his co-workers have trouble understanding him. As the series goes on, however, Ryu becomes more strong-willed and less meek, due to a combination of factors. However, Ryu is a very large fan of dinosaurs, having grown up in a fossil museum, around dinosaur bones. He has a large amount of trivial knowledge on dinosaurs, and on occasion will randomly state a fact. One of the few groups of dinosaurs he seems really afraid of is the Triceratops family of dinosaurs-with good reason, considering his backstory. On occasion, under the influence of the Paleo Armor, Ryu's usually tame and hidden anger will boil over and he will explode with rage, during which he loses his stutter entirely. Ryu is very much aware of what happens during these moments, even though they're beyond his control, and tries to avoid it as best he can. Over the course of the series, as he gains more willpower, his Paleo Armor becomes more controllable and he is much calmer. Backstory Pre-Series Ryu's father owns a museum which displays plenty of dinosaur fossils. As such, he grew up wanting to be like the dinosaurs-despite being a near-mute loner at the time. One day, he got turned into the Medu Saurian by Pteromi, and was saved by Frostbite after a fairly long battle. This was how Ryu got his signature scar under his right cheek, and also helped him become the still-shy, but much more open person he is when we meet him in his young adulthood. First becoming Paleo 20 years passed since the incident, and even though Ryu still never got over it, he was now a fully-fledged member of the museum staff-alongside intern Hazuki Manjoume and Arata Nagamo. A few weeks into his official employment at the museum, another Saurian named Thyre appears and creates an Apatosaurus Sauria from his boss. It was at this moment that Ryu discovered that since he survived his transformation into a Saurian, he could now use Bone Tickets of his own and use them to battle the evil Saurian, saving the people within. With hesitation and anxiety, Ryu transforms into Paleo Carno Bones. Bones Paleo's different forms are called Bones '''(ボーンズ), accessed through the Bone Tickets, the Paleo Driver, and the Bone Puncher. Paleo punches a hole into the Bone Ticket with the Bone Puncher, then inserts his ticket punched-side-first into the Driver. In all of his forms, Paleo has a tail codenamed the '''Dino Stabilizer which is strong enough to support him standing on it or use as a weapon. If he punches the ticket again and inserts it into the side station, he can execute a Paleo Extinction ( ) finishing attack. Carno Bones Paleo's red Carno Bones (カーノーボーンズ) acts as his default form. It is based off the Carnotaurus, a large theropod dinosaur who lived in South America during the late Cretaceous Period. In this form, he doesn't have any truly special abilities, but he can run faster than his other basic forms. He also gains horns on his helmet, which he can use as a weapon. The Rexedge mode that corresponds to this form is the Sword Mode. Paleo Extinction Attack: Chicxulub Meteor Kick (チクシュルーブ・メテオ・キック), a Rider Kick where Ryu's leg flares up and hits the enemy with the force of a meteor. The attack is named after the Chixulub Crater, where the famous meteor that killed the dinosaurs is believed to have hit. Ankylo Bones The cyan Ankylo Bones '(アンキロボーンズ) is Paleo's tank form. It is based off the Ankylosaurus, the most famous of the armored dinosaurs, who lived at the very end of the Cretaceous Period in North America. Ryu's Dino Stabilizer gains a spiky mace on it's end, similar to Ankylosaurus itself, which he can use as a heavy-hitting weapon. He also becomes heavily armored, able to take another Rider's Rider Kick with hardly any injuries. The Rexedge mode that corresponds with this form is the Whip Mode. '''Paleo Extinction Attack: '''Barnum Smash (バーナムスマッシュ), where Ryu swings his mace in a circle three times before slamming it into the ground, often bringing up huge chunks of earth. The attack is named after Barnum Brown, the man who first discovered Ankylosaurus. Dilopho Bones The green '''Dilopho Bones '(ディロフォボーンズ) act as Paleo's long-distance attack form. It is based off the Dilophosaurus, a therapod from the early Jurassic Period, with fossils found in Arizona. This form's powers are more closely based on Dilophosaurus from the Jurassic Park series, which could spit venom and had retractable fins. These were examples of creative license-a fact Ryu is quick to point out. In this form, Paleo can create energy beams that can either temporarily stun or blind his foes. The Rexedge mode that corresponds with this form is the Gun Form. '''Paleo Extinction Attack: Wetherilli Impact (ウェテリリインパクト), a particularly large ball of energy which is aimed at the enemy's chest. The attack name comes from the only known species of Dilophosaurus. Archen Bones The red and navy blue Archen Bones '''(アーケボーンズ) is Paleo's aerial combat form. It is based off the Archaeopteryx, the missing link between dinosaurs and modern birds which lived in the Late Jurassic Period in Germany. As this implies, Paleo is capable of hovering over the ground and also gets a jump boost in this form, as well as a set of bird-like claws. The Machine Dinorunner also gets wings, allowing Paleo to fly to much greater heights than he could if he didn't have his Machine. '''Paleo Extinction Attack: Urvogel Wing (ウボーゲルウィング), a flying dash towards the enemy followed by slashing from both sets of claws. Urvogel is another name for the Archaeopteryx, and it is German for "first bird". Compo Bones The yellow Compo Bones (コンプボーンズ) is Paleo's most agile form. It is based on the Compsognathus, a dinosaur about the size of a turkey that lived in Europe during the Late Jurassic period. Compo Bones is the fastest of all of his forms, leaving behind afterimages of himself. These images can move on their own accord, but they cannot speak. On top of this, Compo Bones can shrink to the size of a baby chicken, allowing him to avoid enemy attacks or sneak around undetected. Paleo Extinction Attack: '''Refined Fang (リファインドファング), where Ryu creates several copies, both big and small. The clones then charge at the enemy in quick succession, finishing with the real Ryu either with his claws or with the Rexedge. The name of the attack is a literal translation of the name Compsognathus. Maia Bones The purple '''Maia Bones (マイアボーンズ) is a defense-and-healing based form. It is based on the Maiasaura, a duck-billed dinosaur who lived in Montana during the Upper Cretaceous Period. Paleo can create a defensive barrier around a group of people, based on how Maiasaura is the first known dinosaur that fed its youth in the nest. This barrier can also heal the wounds of the people within, from small scratches to near-fatal gashes. However, this tends to leave Ryu exhausted. Paleo Extinction Attack: Crushing Nest (クラシングネスト), where Ryu forms a barrier around the enemy and proceeds to crush them by tightening the barrier. This attack's namesake is the first known Maiasaura fossils-a nest and eggshells. Medu Sauria/Bones The Medu Sauria '(メデゥザウリア), also known as '''Medu Bones '(メデゥボーンズ), is Ryu's Saurian form, as well as his mid-season power up. While it didn't initially count as one of Paleo's forms, he eventually becomes able to switch between it and his human form, thus it was added to the lineup. It is based on the Meduceratops, a triceratops-like dinosaur that lived in Montana during the Late Cretaceous Period. In this form, not only does Ryu/Paleo become much stronger, he is armed with horns on his chest that he can remove and use as weapons. In 1985, the Medu Sauria was capable of removing his horns and creating semi-sentient clones from them. In 2015 he loses this ability, but he can now wield the Rexedge and gains a Paleo Extinction attack. Initially, this form was near uncontrollable with a tendency to go berserk. After Ryu discovered the Medusa Brace, his control over the form greatly increased. Spino Bones The navy-blue '''Spino Bones '''is Ryu's final form. It is based on the Spinosaurus, a dinosaur that lived in North Africa during the Cretaceous Period, which is believed by some to be a better predator than even the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Arsenal and Equipment * '''Paleo Driver: Transformation belt * Bone Tickets: Paleo's collectible items-allow form changes, summon bike, augment weapons. * Rotating-Joint Weapon Rexedge: Standard sidearm (sword/whip/gun) * Bone Puncher: Hole puncher used to punch holes in Bone Tickets, enabling their power to be used. * Machine Dinorunner: Paleo's Rider Machine. * Medusa Brace: Allows for transformation into Medu Sauria/Medu Bones Trivia * Ryu's first name means "dragon", and his last name means "fossil", fitting his dinosaur theme. * Like all of the other characters in Kamen Rider Paleo, Ryu is represented by a professional wrestler. In his case, he is represented by Dean Ambrose, and is one of the few characters who is not at least somewhat named after his FC. * The cyan coloring of Ryu's Ankylo Bones is based off Kyoryu Cyan, who was also Ankylosaurus-themed. His Archen Bone's coloring could be inspired by Torin from the same series. * While far from the first non-human rider, Ryu would be the first Kamen Rider with a monster form that actually counts as one of his Rider forms.